drakeandjoshfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Londres
Londres (London en inglés) es la capital de Inglaterra y del Reino Unido. Situada a orillas del río Támesis en el sureste de la isla de Gran Bretaña, fue fundada alrededor del año 43 por los romanos con el nombre de Londinium. Con sus 7,5 millones de habitantes, 12-14 millones en el área metropolitana (2007), Londres es por superficie y por población, la ciudad más grande de la Unión Europea. Además, junto con Nueva York, Tokio y París, Londres es una de las cuatro ciudades alfa/globales del mundo (cuatro principales ciudades del mundo). Historia Originariamente ciudad céltica, fue fortificada por los romanos que la llamaron Londinium y la usaron como puerto alrededor del Támesis. Durante este período Londres fue erigida como la capital de Britania y a partir de que los romanos la abandonaron al inicio del siglo V cuando las legiones dejaron la isla entera. En el período Medieval, Londres establece la importancia de la Abadía de Westminster. En esta abadía (no confundir con la Catedral de Westminster) vienen a coronarse todos los reyes de Inglaterra. La residencia de la realeza inglesa fue, hasta el fin del periodo normando, el castillo fortaleza de la Torre de Londres, donde hoy se custodian las joyas de la Corona. Con el pasar de los años sobre el Londres romano se desarrolló aquello que hoy llamamos el distrito financiero (City). Londres se expandió en todas direcciones, anexando estepas, bosques, pueblos. Desde el siglo XVIII hasta la primera mitad del siglo XX ha sido la capital del Imperio Británico. En el 1666 un gran incendio destruye gran parte de la Ciudad. La reconstrucción duró diez años y fue obra del gran arquitecto Christopher Wren, quien reedificó muchas de las iglesias destruidas, entre ellas la Catedral de San Pablo, donde hoy reposan los héroes de la nación británica. La ciudad ve una gran aceleración en siglo XIII y al inicio del siglo XX, cuando Londres era la ciudad más grande del mundo. La administración local buscó encauzar esta enorme expansión, especialmente para adecuar una infraestructura a la ciudad. Con este objetivo, en 1855 se creó el Metropolitan Board of Works. En el 1889 el MBW quedó obsoleto y en su lugar fue instituido el County of London, gobernado desde la primera asamblea elegida desde toda la Londres "alargada", el London County Council. En el curso de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, Londres fue bombardeada por la Luftwaffe, con el ataque de los bombardeos durante la Batalla de Inglaterra. La incursión eliminó a unos 30.000 londinenses y destruyó varias zonas de la ciudad, reconstruidas en varios estilos arquitectónicos en las décadas sucesivas. La expansión de Londres fue ralentizada a partir del fin de la Segunda Guerra Mundial con anexión de distintos terrenos, unido al cuidado de un anillo verde en torno a la ciudad (Green Belt). Hasta el cese del fuego en 1997 y 1998, Londres fue un objetivo cotidiano para las bombas del IRA que en este modo buscaba amedrentar al gobierno británico a negociar con el Sinn Féin en Irlanda del Norte. El 6 de julio de 2005, el Comité Olímpico Internacional eligió a Londres como sede de los XXX Juegos Olímpicos Modernos de 2012. Londres será así la primera ciudad del mundo en hospedar tres ediciones de juegos, después de la IV edición de 1908 y la XIV en el 1948, después de que la XIII edición, que también se iba a celebrar en Londres, se suspendiera debido a la Segunda Guerra Mundial. El 7 de julio de 2005, con el inicio de la cumbre del G8 en Gleneagles (Escocia), una serie coordinada de ataques terroristas, a manos de extremistas islámicos, golpearon a los pasajeros de tres líneas del metro y de un autobús. Esa mañana se hicieron explotar cuatro hombres bomba, a partir de las 08:50. Uno en el metro de Aldgate en la ciudad, otro sobre un tren de viajeros que recorría una galería de la línea Piccadilly y un tercero sobre un tren en el interior de la estación de Edgware Road. Aproximadamente una hora después, a las 09:47, un hombre se inmoló en un bus. . Foto frontal del moderno puente sobre el río Támesis entre la galería Tate Modern y la Catedral de San Pablo.]] Hoy el Gran Londres comprende la City of London y los 32 distritos (incluida la City of Westminster). El flujo dominante de la vida de Londres es la Ciudad de Westminster (que comprende también gran parte de West End) principal distrito cultural, de entretenimiento y de consumo. La city of London (también conocida como Square Mile o City) es el principal centro bancario del mundo y el principal centro de negocios europeos. Más de 100 de las 500 principales sociedades europeas tienen sede en Londres, mientras el mercado de cambios es el más grande del mundo, con un cambio medio de 504 millones de dólares, más que Tokio o Nueva York. Llena durante la semana, gran parte de la City tiende a calmarse el fin de semana, siendo una zona poco residencial. Londres es una de las capitales más visitadas del mundo. La principal atracción turística está situada en el centro, comprendiendo la ciudad, el West End por cines, bares, clubes, teatros, negocios y restaurantes. La ciudad de Westminster con la Abadía de Westminster, el palacio real de Buckingham, Clarence House, Banqueting House, el Distrito de Kensington y Chelsea, con sus museos (Science Museum, el Natural History Museum, el Victoria and Albert Museum y Hyde Park. Otras importantes atracciones turísticas son la Catedral de San Pablo, la National Gallery, el Bank side de Southwark con el Globe Theatre, la Tate Modern y el London Bridge, la Apsley House, el Tower Bridge y la Torre de Londres, Tate Britain, el Museo Británico en Bloomsbury. Extensión y demografía al anochecer.]] Con la industrialización en marcha, la población de Londres creció rápidamente a través del siglo XIX y comienzos del siglo XX, y de hecho llegó a ser la ciudad más poblada en el mundo hasta que fue sobrepasada por Nueva York en 1925. Su tasa máxima de población se alcanzó en 1939 con 8.615.245 personas censadas. En 1939, Londres era una ciudad pequeña que comprendía lo que hoy se denomina City de Londres o, más sencillamente, la city. Sin embargo, hoy en día es una de las mayores aglomeraciones urbanas o megalópolis del mundo, al haberse extendido a lo largo de kilómetros, abarcando multitud de antiguos pueblos y aldeas colindantes. Con una superficie total de 1.579 kilómetros cuadrados y con 33 distritos (incluyendo la City), el Londres actual, o Gran Londres, cuenta con 7.512.400 habitantes (2006), que hacen de ésta una de las ciudades europeas más pobladas, junto con Moscú, París, Madrid, Roma y Berlín. El área urbana de Londres es de 9.332.000 habitantes, la segunda de la Unión Europea tras París, y se estima que en su área metropolitana viven de 12 a 14 millones de personas. En el censo de 2001, el 71% de los 7,5 millones de habitantes se clasificaba en el grupo de etnia blanca, el 10% en la india, bengalí o pakistaní, el 5% en la africana, el 5% en la caribeña, el 3% en la de razas mixtas y 1% en la china. El mayor grupo religioso es el cristiano (58,2%) y el que carece de religión declarada (15,8%). El 21,8% de los habitantes de Londres son nacidos fuera de la Unión Europea. El área metropolitana de Londres tiene una población de 14.945.000 habitantes, mayor que las poblaciones de Escocia, Gales e Irlanda del Norte juntas. Es la segunda mayor área metropolitana de Europa, sólo superada por Moscú, y una de las 20 mayores en el mundo, con una vida y flujo económico que la sitúan en el segundo puesto mundial compartido con la ciudad de París (Francia), sólo por detrás de la ciudad de Nueva York (Estados Unidos). Etnias En el censo del 2001, el 71,15% de estos siete millones y medio de habitantes tenían como grupo de origen étnico la raza blanca (clasificados como británicos blancos (59,79%), irlandeses blancos (3,07%) u "otros blancos" (8,29%), 12,09% como indios, pakistaníes, bangladesíes u "otros asiáticos" (en su mayoría procedentes de Sri Lanka, Arabia y otras etnias del sur de Asia), un 10,91% de negros (5,28 como negros africanos, 4,79% como negros caribeños, 0,84% como "otros negros"), 3,15% son de raza mixta. 1,12% como chinos y un 1,58% (mayoritariamente procedentes de Filipinas, Japón y Vietnam). El 21,8% de los ciudadanos son nacidos fuera de la Unión Europea. Los irlandeses son el mayor grupo de personas que viven en Londres, nacidas en el extranjero, aproximadamente doscientos mil (200.000). Los grupos religiosos mayoritarios son: cristianos (58,2%), no religiosos (15,8%), musulmanes (7,2%), hindúes (4,1%) y judíos (2,1%). En enero de 2005, una encuesta de los grupos y etnias de Londres estima que había más de trescientos (300) idiomas hablados y cincuenta (50) comunidades no-indígenas con una población de más de 10.000 personas en esta ciudad. Medias. Sobre 1000 personas en Londres, de media: :591 británicos blancos :120 asiáticos :114 blancos, no británicos :109 negros :32 raza mixta :11 chinos Según estimados de la Organización Nacional de Estadística, en 2006, la población de Londres compuesta por gente no nacida en la ciudad es de 2.288.000 personas, aumentando los 1.630.000 de 1997. UK Census. (Top 21). Geografía y clima .]] El Támesis, un río navegable, cruza la ciudad actual y la divide en dos mitades. El río tuvo una gran influencia en el desarrollo de la ciudad. Londres fue fundada en la orilla norte del Támesis y, por muchos siglos, hubo un único puente en la ciudad, el puente de Londres (London Bridge). Como consecuencia, la principal y más histórica zona de Londres es la de la orilla norte del río, donde también se encuentran la mayoría de las atracciones turísticas, cines, teatros, salas de conciertos, galerías... Cuando se construyeron más puentes en el siglo XVIII, la ciudad se expandió en todas direcciones. Londres tiene un clima templado oceánico, con veranos raramente calurosos (temperatura media de julio: 18°C), así como también raramente se ve un invierno muy severo (temperatura media de Enero: 6º). En verano, las temperaturas raramente ascienden a más de 33 °C, aunque las altas temperaturas se han vuelto recurrentes. La temperatura más alta registrada en Londres fue de 38,1 °C en la ola de calor de 2003. Londres es la ciudad de Europa más contaminada, a pesar de tener una gran extensión y grandes áreas verdes, las industrias y los automóviles emiten gran parte de los gases contaminantes de las Islas Británicas. . La fachada es de Edward Blore, construida en 1850, fue reconstruida en el 1913 por Sir Aston Webb.]] Distritos de Londres Central London . El célebre e histórico puente de Londres, situado en la parte oriental de la City]] La ciudad "City" es el principal distrito financiero del Reino Unido y unos de los más importantes del mundo. En las últimas décadas el distrito ha visto la construcción de diversos rascacielos, la Tower 42 (hasta 1990 el más alto edificio británico, en el pasado y hoy en día conocido coloquialmente como el Nat West Tower) y el reciente 30 St Axe, completado en 2003. La población residente en la Ciudad es relativamente escasa (cerca de 7.000 habitantes), pero durante la jornada laboral se aglomeran más de 300.000 personas. En los últimos años, la excesiva congestión de la ciudad ha hecho emerger Canary Wharf como distrito financiero alternativo. En Covent Garden se encuentra La calle de las Estrellas, la respuesta londinense al Paseo de la Fama de Hollywood. West End . Característico bus rojo de dos plantas inglés mientras circula por una de las plazas más célebres del West End y de toda la ciudad]] El West End es el principal distrito para el ocio y la compra. El lugar más conocido de la zona es sin duda Trafalgar Square, mientras que Oxford Street es una calle para la compra famosa en el mundo entero. Oxford Street tiene una intersección con otra vía también famosa, Regent Street, que con ella es el centro principal de los grandes centros de electrónica, Hi-Fi y ordenadores. Parte de la zona de West End es el Soho, un compendio de pequeñas calles ricas de pubs, restaurantes, negocios pequeños y también teatros, cines y locales nocturnos. Tiene bastantes agencias publicitarias y compañías de producción cinematográfica y televisiva. Soho hospeda, además, la más famosa comunidad gay de Londres. Piccadilly es una importante y elegante arteria que engloba Piccadilly Circus al este con Hyde Park Corner al oeste. Cerca se encuentran Mayfair, Green Park, Regent Steet y Bond Street, que son otras calles muy importantes. East London En East London el área está ahora en fase de plena reconstrucción (proyecto Thames Gateway). Los proyectos de recalificación urbana en esta parte de la ciudad son la carta de presentación para el nombramiento de Londres hospedador de los Juegos Olímpicos de 2012 y para preparar el evento olímpico, están siendo planificadas nuevas estructuras. Para la segunda intervención, East London está en el centro de un vasto programa urbanístico. La primera fue después de la segunda guerra mundial, cuando, para remediar la destrucción de los bombardeos, se construyeron complejos residenciales. East End Cercano al antiguo puerto de Londres ha sido tradicionalmente, por esa razón, el lugar en donde los inmigrantes llegaban por mar, encontrando la primera residencia londinense. Parte del lado Oriental de la ciudad, y comprende zonas como Whitechapel, Midle End, Bethnal Green, Hackney, Bow y Poplar. Se encuentran varios lugares de interés turístico, como los mercados (por ejemplo el Columbia Road Flower Market y Spitfiled. Brick lane, Petticoat Lane) y diversos museos, como el Geffrye Museum y el Museo de la Infancia en Bethnal Green. Docklands . En la zona están situados altos edificios, como 1 Canada Square, El rascacielos más alto del Reino Unido desde 1991.]] Dockland, en la Isla de Cani, se desarrolló enormemente a partir de los inicios de los años 80. Al principio de ese decenio muchos almacenes abandonados en el área de Wapping comenzaron a ser transformados en estudios para artistas y estudios a costo bajo. Esto llamó la atención de las inmobiliarias que al comienzo, gradualmente y después con un ritmo cada vez más rápido, comenzaron a adquirir los almacenes para reconvertirlos. El London Docklands Developtment Corporation (LDDC), es fundado en el 1981 para impulsar el proceso. La primera fase de reconstrucción del área culminó con Canary Wharf, un complejo financiero que tiene como elemento más notorio el rascacielos n.1 de Canadá Square (a menudo mal indicado como "Canary Wharf Tower"), que es el edifico más alto del Reino Unido desde 1991. Muchos otros rascacielos han sido construidos en los últimos años y muchas sociedades importantes (bancos, estudios legales, etc. han sido transferidos a esta zona de Docklands. Se construyeron y ya están en uso, la nueva sede HSBC, Barclays, así como el centro directivo europeo de Citigroup. Seguidamente a este desarrollo, muchos bares, restaurantes y locales nocturnos han abierto, así como un cine y tres centros comerciales. La red ferroviaria hace de conexión con la metropolitana de Londres, en la estación de Bank, Shadwell, Canning Town, Lewisham y Stratford entre otras. También el perfil de los residentes ha cambiado y ha sido el proceso que los anglosajones definen como gentrification, que es la transformación de una zona obrera en una zona para la clase media o también para la clase alta. Al norte del Támesis, en torno al Limehouse Basin dirección de Wapping, como al sur en Rothehithe, los viejos almacenes en desuso se han transformado en apartamentos de alto precio para satisfacer las exigentes demandas de los banqueros. West London West London es conocida por algunos de sus elegantes distritos residenciales, como Notting Hill, ahora incluso más famoso con la película homónima de 1999 con Hugh Grant y Julia Roberts. Chelsea y Kensington son los lugares con el mayor costo de vida de todo el país, forman parte del distrito después del mercado en Portobello Road y Kings Road, una elegante zona comercial. Cerca de Shepherds Bush, se encuentra el centro principal de la BBC, mientras en la margen más occidental, en el distrito de Hillingdon, está situado el aeropuerto de Heathrow. Considerado más del sur que de West London, está Richmond upon Thames, el único distrito londinense que se encuentra al centro del Támesis. Comprende las dos partes de Richmond y Twickenham. En esta esquina de Londres se encuentran el parque más grande de la ciudad, Richmond Park, y la sede de la selección inglesa de Rugby, el Twickenham Stadium. South London Comprende distritos como Wimbledon (famoso como sede del homónimo campeonato de Tenis), Croydon, Bermondsey y Dulwich. La reconstrucción de Elephant and Castle, un viejo distrito al centro, debe iniciarse en el 2006. Greenwich es un lugar histórico. Tiene un bello parque y un famoso observatorio. Se encuentra además un famoso mercado. En Brixton, Camberwell y Peckham se establecen muchos inmigrantes en Londres de las islas Caribe durante los años 50, 60 y 70. Esos, y sus descendientes, son llamados como Afro-Caribeños. North London El norte de Londres incluye enclaves como Hampstead y Highgate, donde se respira un aire de pequeña ciudad. North London es la zona con más colinas muchas de las cuales dan excelentes vistas panorámicas urbanas. En esta parte de la capital británica se encuentran grandes parques como Hamstead Heath, que incluye el Parliament Hill, bella colina reconocida por la vista que ofrece de la ciudad y por la posibilidad de bañarse en alguno de sus lagos cercanos, o como Alexandra Park, donde se encuentra el Alexandra Palace. Muchas áreas del norte de Londres son caracterizadas por la presencia de minorías étnicas, como Stanford Hill, donde tiene sede una consistente comunidad de Hebreos Ortodoxos, y la zona de Green Lanes en Harringay, con grandes comunidades de turcos y griegos. Islington es una de las manzanas más acomodadas del Norte de Londres, y también sede del estadio de fútbol del Arsenal. El otro equipo de North London, el Tottenham Hotspurs, juega en Tottenham. Administración de noche. La Greater London Authority tiene sede aquí.]] El Gran Londres se divide en la Ciudad de Londres y en 32 "London Boroughs" (municipios). Los Barrios son la principal forma de gobierno en Londres y desarrollan muchos servicios cívicos en el área de competencia. La ciudad no está regida por un gobierno ciudadano convencional, sino por la histórica Corporation of London. La distribución administrativa de Londres comprende los siguientes "boroughs" (distritos o unidades administrativas de nivel local en Inglaterra): La Greater London Authority (GLA) es el cuerpo administrativo, con competencia sobre toda la ciudad. La GLA está compuesta por el Sindaco y del Consejo Ciudadano. El político en cargo, Ken Livingstone, ha sido elegido como candidato independiente en las elecciones del 2000. A pesar de la oposición de los grandes partidos y de la estampa, su popularidad se mantiene alta. Livingstone ha sido expulsado del Partido Laborista, cuando se negó a apoyar a Frank Dobson, el candidato oficial del partido. La Greater London Authority fue creada en el año 2000. Londres está representada en el Parlamento por 74 diputados. Economía , el banco central del Reino Unido.]] Londres es uno de los principales centros de negocios internacionales, y es considerado uno de los cuatro "centros al mando" de la economía mundial (por debajo de Nueva York , Tokyo y París). Como la principal ciudad económica europea, año por año, la economía de Londres genera aproximadamente el 19% del GDP del Reino Unido (IB). El área metropolitana de Londres genera cerca del 30% del PIB del Reino Unido en 2005. El éxito de Londres como una industria de servicio y centro de negocios puede ser atribuido a múltiples factores. El hecho de que el inglés sea la nueva lingua franca, su posición como la capital del Imperio Británico, su cercana relación con los Estados Unidos y varios países en Asia. La ley inglesa es la más importante y la más usada en los negocios internacionales, la infraestructura multicultural (colegios, lugares de trabajo, organizaciones culturales y sociales), relativamente bajos impuestos, particularmente para extranjeros, un ambiente de negocios amistoso (por ejemplo, en la Ciudad de Londres el gobierno local no es elegido por la población residente sino por negocios, la Ciudad de Londres es, por tanto, una especie de Democracia Financiera), buena infraestructura de transporte, particular mención a su industria aérea y a la regulada economía con poca intervención del gobierno. Sobre el 85% (3,2 millones) de la población empleada en el Gran Londres trabaja en el sector servicios. Otro medio millón de empleados residentes en Greater London trabajan en el mantenimiento y la construcción, casi divididos igualitariamente entre los dos. Londres tiene cinco distritos financieros principales, the City, Westminster, Canary Wharf, Camden, Islington, Lamberth y Southwark. Las exportaciones financieras son de gran ayuda para la balanca de pagos del Reino Unido, unas 300.000 personas están empleadas en servicios financieros en Londres. Esta ciudad tiene más de 480 bancos, más que ninguna otra en el mundo. La Stock Exchange es la mayor del mundo en intercambio de acciones, más grande que Nueva York y Tokio unidos. Tiene una transferencia diaria que supera los 683 billones de dólares. El turismo es una de las principales fuentes de ingresos y los empleados en esta industria llegaron a ser 35.000 con jornada completa en Londres en 2003, siendo un destino muy popular para los turistas, atrayendo a 27 millones cada año, sólo sobrepasado por París en Europa. de noche.]] Transporte Los transportes públicos de Londres no son solo medios de transporte, sino verdaderos símbolos nacionales, lo cual hace de ellos los medios publicitarios más famosos y reconocidos en el mundo. La red de trasportes está controlada desde Transport for London, que se encarga de la gestión de los servicios de autobús, taxi, metropolitana y transbordadores. Los transportes interurbanos (trenes y aviones) son por otro lado controlados por sociedades privadas; de las cuales la más grande e importante es la British Airports Authority (BAA) que ahora pertenece a la empresa española Ferrovial, la cual está encargada en Londres de la gestión de los aeropuertos de Heathrow, Gatwick y Stansted. Metro El London Underground ("The Tube" coloquialmente) fue la primera red de metro que se construyó en Europa, y hoy es una de las más grandes y largas del mundo. Comenzó a funcionar el 10 de enero de 1863 llamándose Metropolitan Railway, de donde deriva el término moderno "metropolitano" o simplemente "metro". Fue el primer sistema metropolitano de transporte subterráneo en el mundo con vagones remolcados por una locomotora de vapor. Hoy la mayor parte de la línea original constituye la línea "Hammersmith & City". El metro de Londres tiene 274 estaciones, subdivididas en 12 líneas, y transcurre sobre unos 408km de línea. En 2004-2005 el metro alcanzó un récord de pasajeros de 976 millones, una media de 2,67 millones al día. El 55% del recorrido se encuentra en la superficie y no bajo tierra. Es seguramente el medio más veloz para moverse en Londres. Viajar en el metro de Londres conlleva frecuentemente trechos a pie para comunicar los trenes, y el laberinto de líneas puede confundir si no se es experto y no se tiene un mapa consigo. Es el modo más rápido y barato de moverse por Londres, y además vienen trenes cada minuto o cada 3. Taxi El black cab londinense es un ineludible símbolo de Londres. Dotado de un máximo de 5 asientos, para los pasajeros, es el medio más indicado si se lleva equipaje o si simplemente se quiere viajar sin la confusión del autobús y del metro. Cada día miles de londinenses y de turistas usan estos vehículos. La tradición del taxi en Londres tiene su origen en el término del tiempo de la carroza. La normativa "Conditons of fitness" sobre la seguridad de los pasajeros escrita en 1679, está aun en vigor. El primer taxi motorizado de Londres lanzado en 1897 llamado "Bersey!", estaba alimentado por energía eléctrica y era llamado "Hummingbird" (colibrí) por su ruido, pero la autonomía del vehículo era demasiado limitada para durar a largo plazo. En 1903 son introducidos los primeros taxis a gasolina, de los cuales el primer ejemplo es la "Prunel", de producción francesa. La versión moderna de los Black Cabs es llamada "TX1", que sigue la línea del viejo "FX4" pero con un interior mucho más moderno. Un taxi hoy puede costar desde 25 libras esterlinas en adelante, y la licencia de conducción en Londres para los taxistas se retira después de 10 o 12 años. Los taxis que son retirados de circulación son un verdadero tesoro de colección para los apasionados. A pesar del nombre, los black cabs pueden ser también verdes, rosas, amarillos o azules. La característica que los distingue es su forma y la palabra TAXI escrita en amarillo. Este medio de transporte es considerado muy caro, entre el Aeropuerto de Heathrow y el centro de Londres puede costar en torno a las 90 libras, contra las 26 del viaje en tren y las pocas libras del metro, pero son perfectos para viajeros que quieren moverse rápidamente por la ciudad. Aeropuertos partiendo de Heathrow.]] Londres tiene seis aeropuertos: * Heathrow - El principal para los vuelos internacionales, a 24 km del centro y dentro del Gran Londres junto con el aeropuerto de la City. Escala de algunas de las compañías aéreas más grandes (British Airways,Virgin Atlantic, bmi(British Midland), tiene 5 terminales, la última inaugurada en marzo de 2008. En el 2005, cerca de 67,9 millones de pasajerosMemoria 2005, AENA han pasado por este aeropuerto, poniéndolo en el primer lugar como aeropuerto más usado de Europa. * Gatwick - El segundo en importancia, es escala de compañías importantes y de casi todas las de bajo coste. Está situado a 48 km al sur de Londres y posee 2 terminales. En el 2005, 31,5 millones de pasajeros han utilizado este aeropuerto. * Stansted - Dedicado en particular al vuelo interno, se encuentra a 56km al nordeste de la ciudad, es utilizado también por alguna compañía de bajo coste como Ryanair, para vuelos internacionales. En 2005 20,9 millones de pasajeros han usado este aeropuerto. * Luton - También dedicado a vuelos internos e internacionales de bajo coste. Este pequeño aeropuerto está situado a 56 km al norte de la ciudad, y en el 2005 ha visto pasar a 7 millones y medio de pasajeros. El gobierno está tramitando un proyecto de ampliación para cuadruplicar el número de pasajeros en el 2030. * City - Principalmente dedicada los viajes en jet privado, debido al tamaño de su pista. Este pequeño aeropuerto está situado a 10 km del centro de la ciudad dentro del Gran Londres junto con el de Heathrow. Cerca de 1,9 millones de pasajeros ha usado este aeropuerto en el 2005. * Southend - El más pequeño y lejano de Londres, situado a 64 km al este de la ciudad, cercano a la costa. Creado como aeropuerto militar, gestiona pocos vuelos, también internacionales, sin llegar siquiera a mil pasajeros al año. Sus dimensiones modestas lo premian siendo el más veloz en tiempo de check-in. Está previsto un proyecto de ampliación que lo llevará a 2 millones de pasajeros al año. Trenes y estaciones Londres está unida a la red ferroviaria nacional, a Europa y a todos los aeropuertos. Tiene cerca de 50 estaciones ferroviarias diseminadas por la ciudad. Los trenes y estaciones de Londres están controlados por diversas empresas privatizadas. Entre las estaciones más grandes y famosas destacan: * Charing Cross * London Bridge * Saint Pancras Donde salen los Eurostar a Calais, Lille, París, Bruselas, Aviñón y Bourg-Saint-Maurice. * Euston * Paddington (conectada al aeropuerto de Heathrow) * Victoria Station (conectada al aeropuerto de Gatwick) y donde sale el Venice Simplon Orient Express a Venecia * Liverpool Street (conectada al aeropuerto de Stansted, Southend y City) * King's Cross. Está conectada al aeropuerto de Luton * Waterloo. Educación En Londres se encuentra la "University of London" (Universidad de Londres), una federación de colegios que incluye veinte universidades londinenses, doce institutos y dos universidades fuera de Londres. Además hay otros colegios para un total de treinta universidades. Información turística Entre las principales atracciones de Londres, cabe destacar la Torre de Londres, las Casas del Parlamento con su Big Ben, Trafalgar Square, Abbey Road, la Abadía de Westminster, Parliament Square, Tower Bridge, Hyde Park, Regent's Park, The Mall, el Palacio de Buckingham, la Catedral de San Pablo, Piccadilly Circus, o el Castillo de Windsor. Entre los museos cabe destacar: * Museo Británico * Museo de Ciencias * Museo del Ejército Nacional * Museo de la Guerra Imperial * Museo de Historia Natural * Museo Horniman * Museo Marítimo Nacional y Real Observatorio de Greenwich * National Gallery * National Portrait Gallery * Tate Modern * Tate Britain * Victoria and Albert Museum .]] Simplemente pasear por sus céntricos barrios de Westminster y la City se convierte en un gran atractivo para los sentidos. Millones de personas de todas las razas y procedencias se mezclan en un ir y venir frenético, pero al tiempo uno puede disfrutar de la oferta de ocio que ofrecen miles de pubs, decenas de teatros, cientos de parques, mercados como Covent Garden, la vida nocturna y las zonas comerciales del West End (donde se encuentran dos de las más conocidas vías de Londres: Oxford Street, Regent Street y Piccadilly Circus), tiendas de lujo en Knightsbridge, Kensington High Street y Bond Street (donde se encuentra Harrod's, Burberry's, Gucci, Coco Chanel, Dolce & Gabbana o Carolina Herrera). El complejo de negocios de Canary Wharf, inaugurado recientemente en las antiguas Docklands (tierras de los muelles), cerca de Greenwich, es otro de los atractivos turísticos de la ciudad y prueba de la vitalidad económica y financiera de la ciudad. Esta zona, en la que trabajan casi 100.000 personas, cuenta con algunas de las torres de oficinas más modernas y altas de Europa y es aquí donde se encuentra el edificio más alto del Reino Unido: One Canada Square (235 metros) con 50 pisos y popularmente conocido como Canary Wharf Tower, el cual es visible desde la mayoría del suroeste londinense. Un tren automático (sin conductor), llamado Docklands Light Rail (DLR), une el complejo con la City, Greenwich, Lewisham, Stratford y el London City Airport. Otros lugares de interés Hermanamientos Londres tiene acuerdos de hermanamiento con las siguientes ciudades:"Beijing, London to be sister cities", China Daily, 11 April 2006. URL accessed on 6 June 2006. * Berlín, Alemania (desde 2000) * Nueva York, Estados Unidos (desde 2001) http://www.nyc.gov/html/unccp/scp/html/sc/london_main.shtml * París, Francia (desde 2001) * Bucarest, Rumania (desde 2002) * Moscú, Rusia * Buenos Aires, Argentina * México D.F., México * Beijing, China (desde 2006) * Tokio, Japón (desde 2006) http://www.london.gov.uk/view_press_release.jsp?releaseid=8192 * Lima, Perú. * Bogotá, Colombia. * Santiago, Chile * Puebla de Zaragoza, México * Arequipa, Perú. * Puerto Vallarta, México Referencias Véase también * Atentados del 7 de julio de 2005 * Aglomeraciones urbanas en la UE * Peaje Urbano de Londres * Arquitectura de Londres Enlaces externos * Ayuntamiento de Londres (en inglés) Categoría:Londres